


Eighteen Years

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Most folk’d think this was a momentous day.”





	Eighteen Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for LJ user "selenic76"

“Most folk’d think this was a momentous day,” said Mal.

He knew River would have heard him coming up to _Serenity’s_ cockpit, even without Reading him, so he was entirely prepared the way she merely looked over at him, head tilted quizzically.

She seemed small sitting there, in what he couldn’t help still thinking of as Wash’s chair, knees drawn up to her chest, bare feet sticking out beneath her floral skirt. He was also growing used to seeing her there, though, getting used to the pitter patter of little feet in his ship, to walking into the cockpit to find his pilot already knew what he was going to say. 

But some things needed saying anyway.

“According to the calendar of Earth-That-Was,” he continued, sauntering up the steps to stand beside her chair, “you turn eighteen today. Those same folk’d think you were a proper grown-up startin’ today. But I’m think’ that day has long since passed, Li’l Albatross.”

“She was taken from the nest but still learned how to fly,” said River.

“That you did,” Mal agreed. “Still, eighteen’s an important number. Ought to be celebrated.”

She smiled. “Kaylee is planning a party. High tea, as Simon instructs, although she believes his memory may be faulty. The whole family will be there, and Captain Daddy has promised to wear his best.”

“Just this once,” he grumbled, but knew she could hear the affection in his voice, not to mention being able to Read it from him.

“He has come to her in secret so that no one will see his soft, squishy heart. But it isn’t a secret.”

“Maybe not,” allowed Mal. “But I don’t gotta show it to the whole ‘verse.”

“Just me.”

“Just you. Today.” Mal smiled. “Happy birthday, River.”

She smiled back. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
